


Now You See Me Tumblr Prompts

by lex_kitten97



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_kitten97/pseuds/lex_kitten97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prompts from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://221bbuckyst.tumblr.com/- hello again! could you write some angsty daniel stuff for me? Thanks and feel better soon ❤❤❤

It had been a long couple of months for the remaining Horsemen in their hideaway after they had been accepted into the eye. When Henley left, Danny went into a depression for months; he would sit alone in his room and not talk to anyone. Jack had tried his best to comfort Danny through the door, but Danny would only sniffle and laugh quietly at Jack’s jokes. Merritt and Jack were sitting in the living room practicing throwing cards from the couch when Danny opened his door with a smile on his face.

 

“He’s alive,” Merritt announced dramatically. Danny rolled his eyes and went to the closet with the other two watching him in fascination.

 

“What’s up Danny,” Jack asked, scratching the back of his neck. He watched Danny pull on his jacket and raised an eyebrow. “You going somewhere?”

 

“I have a date actually,” Danny said with a smile on his face. “He wants to take me to dinner.” Jack looked down and tried to fake excitement for his friend.

 

“That’s...that’s great,” Jack said as he watched Danny give them both a final wave and head out the door. 

 

“Well look at him,” Merritt chuckled. “Takes a lot to keep Atlas down forever.”

 

This went on for weeks; Danny would go out seemingly every night with his new man, and Jack would stay home and watch TV or drink... or both. Mostly both. What was so great about this guy anyway? Jack would do anything for Danny, and he just didn’t see it. He used to sit outside of Danny’s door and talk to him for hours, even when Danny didn’t talk back. Now, Jack would always hear Danny getting home late on the weekends and trying to be quiet. For a while, Danny had a skip in his step; he claimed he was in love, and it made Jack sick to his stomach. The first few weeks, Danny had even offered to make breakfast for the other two, which was something that put them both in shock. Danny was hardly ever sarcastic like he usually was, and it was a bit worrying. 

 

About two months into Danny’s new relationship, Jack discovered something that disgusted him more than the first few weeks had. He had learned one of Danny’s card tricks and wanted to show him just how much he was improving. Danny had finally agreed to sit on the couch and watch Jack in his attempts. When Jack told him to pick a card, Danny held his hand out. The sleeve of Danny’s sweater, he had been wearing an outrageous amount of sweaters lately, slid up and Jack saw that his wrist was black and blue. Jack stopped the trick and looked at Danny, waiting for him to explain. 

 

“Danny, what the hell is that,” Jack said, voice quiet. Danny feigned ignorance and raised an eyebrow in question before Jack grabbed the sleeve of Danny’s sweater and slid it up to his elbow. Danny forearm was covered in bruises. Finger shaped bruises. “Danny did he fucking do this to you?” Silence. “Did he!?”

 

“Jack, you don’t know him,” Danny tore his arm away from Jack and pulled his sweater sleeve back into place. “He has a little bit of a temper, but he always apologizes and I can handle myself. He won’t hurt me again, okay?” Jack shook his head and went into his bedroom, slamming the door. He heard Danny leaving through the front door again, and his eyes began tearing up. 

 

Then Danny was wearing turtlenecks to the breakfast table, and Merritt was beginning to get suspicious. Jack hadn’t told him about what he had seen on Danny’s wrist, but the urge was getting stronger. “Don’t you hate turtlenecks,” Merritt asked one morning while Danny made pancakes.

 

“I have a couple hickeys,” Danny chuckled. “Didn’t really feel like listening to your commentary about them, Mer.” Jack’s hands were balled into fists on the table, and if Merritt noticed he didn’t say anything. 

 

“You know what we haven’t done for a while,” Jack looked directly at Danny. “We haven’t gone for a swim in our indoor pool here.” 

 

“I second that,” Merritt grinned. “I could use a little poolside relaxation. How about you get out your bathing suit Danny?” Danny looked like a deer in headlights, he looked at Jack before shaking his head. 

 

“I already made plans today, but I appreciate the offer,” Danny said quickly. “Jack could I speak to you for a moment?” Danny pulled Jack into his bedroom and shut the door. “What the hell is your problem?”

 

“My problem is that you’re letting him beat you around like a rag doll. You’re J. Daniel Atlas; one of the strongest, smartest people I know...Danny, this guy doesn’t love you like you think he does…”

 

“Fuck you,” Danny shoved him. “My love life is none of your business, and I don’t understand why you keep making like it is!”

 

“It is my business; you’re my best friend and I don’t want you to get hurt!”

 

“Oh, piss off Jack…”

 

“I love you Danny,” Jack blurted. Danny stopped, looking at him. The room was completely silent until Jack put a hand to the small of Danny’s back and pulled him in for a kiss. He was worried he’d messed everything up until Danny made a small noise and began kissing him back. They tumbled onto Jack’s bed and kissed for what felt like an eternity until Danny pulled away, wincing when Jack grabbed his hip. Jack noticed.

 

“Jack, I have a date tonight. I-I can’t do this…” 

 

“Danny please don’t go”

 

“We will talk about this later,” Danny adjusted his clothes and left in a hurry, as though feeling guilty for what he had just done. Jack pulled a bottle out from under his bed and began drinking. He listened for Danny that night until he fell asleep. The next morning, Danny still wasn’t home. 

 

“Merritt have you heard from Danny,” Jack asked, knocking on Merritt’s door. 

 

“NO,” Merritt called back. A second later, Jack’s phone began ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket frantically.

 

“Hello Danny is that you,” he answered. Danny was on the other end sobbing and speaking too quickly for Jack to understand. “Danny Danny slow down,” he said. “Tell me where you are.” Danny was at the asshole’s apartment, the latter had left for work minutes before Danny had called Jack. After getting Danny to slowly give him directions, Jack was there to get him in a flash. Danny was still in bed, a massive bruise on his cheek and tears running down his face. 

 

“J-Jack,” he sobbed and reached out for him, shaking his head. Jack sat down on the bed and held onto him. “He-he wouldn’t stop beating on me...I cut his face but he kept going..”

 

“Shhhhh,” Jack ran a hand through Danny’s hair softly. “Come on, you’re coming home alright?” Jack helped Danny up and into his clothes, carrying Danny’s back for him and holding his hand. He had never seen Danny as desperate and vulnerable as he was now, it was almost terrifying. “I swear I’m going to kill him Danny.”

 

“Dont-”

 

“No one touches you and gets to walk again,” Jack said, gently running his hand down Danny’s bruised cheek. “What did you say this guy did?”

 

“I didn’t say...he owns that steel factory four blocks from our apartment.”

 

“That’s quite a big business,” Jack smiled mischievously. “Danny can I make a deal with you?” Danny nodded.

 

“If I promise you that he will be put away for a long time, will you go on a proper date with me,” Jack asked. Danny just raised an eyebrow, sniffling. 

Needless to say, when the others went out to ‘dinner’ without him, Danny was shocked to see the Horsemen’s next big show on TV. The next night, he and Jack went on their first date.


	2. Danny/Henley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://shallowjaney.tumblr.com/-
> 
> Danny/Henley drabble? Could be just a short date or a hurt/comfort thing or whatever you feel inspired for ^-^ (also, take care of yourself, you are loved and deserve it. 
> 
> A short Danny/Henley origin story

Henley rushed down the street, latte in hand, as she headed to meet the source of the mysterious card she had received. It was only ten in the morning, but her day seemed to already be too hectic to process. Then she heard a voice she was sure she never wanted to hear again, but a voice that somehow brought a smile to her face. 

“Henley…?”

She turned toward the voice and lit up. There he was, just like she remembered him. He was tall and handsome, and his hair would fall over his eyes just slightly, which always drove her mad and made her fall in love again. “Danny? Hi…” They had been everything together; a duo not to be messed with. She thought back to their first date six years before; everything was so different back then…

Danny fumbled with his hands nervously as he waited outside Henley’s apartment. The wind was chilly that night and he clutched his only coat to himself tightly, flowers gripped tightly in his other hand. Back in those days, Danny didn’t have a lot of money; he had enough to pay his rent, sometimes, and that was about it. However, this was a special occasion, and he had gone to the store to buy Henley something special. He met her in a coffee shop the week before; she had seen the pack of cards in his pocket, and they discovered that the two of them had a lot in common. It didn’t hurt that Henley was the most beautiful girl Danny had ever seen, and up to this point Danny had never been with anyone before. It was all so new and exciting and scary, and he didn’t want to mess it up. 

Henley answered the door in a small black dress, red hair gently combed back behind her one ear. Danny felt his heart jump in his chest and he swallowed, “H-hi,” he nodded to her and held out the flowers with a shaky hand. Henley smiled, blushing and holding out her hand to take the flowers.

“Aww Danny, they’re beautiful. You didn’t have to get these for me.”

“They aren’t nearly as beautiful as you if that’s any consolation,” he looked down at his feet. He wore black dress pants and a sweater, not able to afford a suit for dinner. Henley didn’t seem to mind as she looked at him in admiration. 

“Well I’m going to go put these in water and I’ll be right back,” she ran inside and took care of the flowers before coming out and grabbing Danny’s hand. “Now come on, I’m starving!” Dinner went very well, Danny and Henley shared their dreams with one another. Both of their aspirations were to be magicians in one form or another, and they played with the idea of working together one day. Henley talked about being Danny’s assistant and how she’d always wanted to wear the cute outfits that went along with the job. Danny shifted in his seat at the thought and nodded in agreement that she would definitely wear whatever she wanted. 

When Danny got excited about something, he would ramble on and on; other than that, he was incredibly shy and Henley could see how inexperienced he was with girls and possibly people in general. She reached her hand over the table and placed it over Danny’s, caressing the back of his with her thumbs. “I think you will make a great magician Danny,” she smiled. 

After dinner, they walked around the city for a while; it was the holiday season and everyone seemed to be in a cheerful mood. They sat on a bench and stared at the brightly decorated trees, holding hands and getting close, not feeling the cold a bit. It was there on that bench that the two of them shared their first kiss.

From then on, they were inseparable; they were always together practicing or snuggling on the couch. A month after their first date was when they first made love on Danny’s small cot in his bedroom. A month after, they moved in together in Henley’s flat. They would lay awake all night, talking about their future and how they would do everything together. Finally, a month after that, they began doing small shows on the street, raking in tip money. The dreams grew and grew; before Henley knew it, Danny wanted more. He mentioned booking a theatre, telling her that they needed to buy it out and draw in a crowd, which would require spending all of the money that they had already earned. Henley had been hesitant, but she loved seeing the excitement in Danny’s eyes. Excitement became passion and passion became hunger and hunger became greed. 

Show after show, the audience would pile in. Danny got better and better, and the crowds became bigger and bigger. Girls would wait outside his dressing room and giggle when he came out to sign autographs. At first, Danny just waved at them and thanked them for their support. Over time, Henley noticed a change in her lover; Danny would give her orders before the show or just not talk to her an hour beforehand. Their sex was different, it was no long loving and passionate; but rather hurried and frantic. His ego grew immensely the night they completely booked the theatre. Henley’s nerves were getting the best of her without Danny’s usual comfort and support; her outfit wouldn’t zip in the back ten minutes to the show. She ran around looking for Danny to help, but he was locked in his dressing room. She didn’t go on that night.

“I needed you in the box, how could you just abandon me out there,” Danny snapped at her as they had coffee the next morning. It had been weeks since Danny had called her beautiful like he had on their first date.

“My outfit wouldn’t go on, and I felt ridiculous Danny; I couldn’t go out there…”

“Well if you would just stop gaining weight, everything would be fine,” he shook his head and looked away from her. “You know that stagehand Rebecca? I bet she would fit into your costume. I mean, it might be a bit big on her but it would work-”

Henley didn’t say anything as she stood up to leave. She picked up her latte and carefully removed the lid before dumping it into Danny’s lap, causing him to yelp. “ What happened to being in this together Danny? Maybe if you would get off your own dick long enough to realize how different a person you’ve become, you would see why I’m leaving you and your stupid act.”

They didn’t see each other until he’d stepped out of that cab and they revealed that each of them had received a mysterious card. Being forced to work together again as something Henley was extremely reluctant to, but at this point in her career she was much more confidant and self-assured. She noticed Danny looking at her more than once, on the airplane to their Vegas show, Danny would poke his head around the seat and peek at her. He was still a smartass, but she would see the occasional glimmer of her Danny in there somewhere. All it would take was a little magic to bring them back together someday.


End file.
